Otanjobi Omedetou
by e.sakano
Summary: It's Syusuke's birthday, will he accept Eiji's present? [fujikiku] :gasp: :wheezE: damn acadamy awards! i was almost late !
1. a beginning

a/n: nyaaaaa -_-;; I know that I should've finished 'be mine' by now, but I'm a habitual procrastinator ^^;; I'll take care of it eventually, by white day at least ~.^. 

This fic was inspired by a conversation with some annoying [but cute ~.^] people in my life. and if any of the people i know at my school read this i'm probably dead through teasing > 

Otanjobi Omedetou

-_amirynn_-

Eiji scowled at the display; none of these ribbons were the right colour, and it had to be just right because Syu-san's birthday really only came _once_ every four years and he wanted to make sure he got this right.

With a gasp he found it. A black ribbon with sapphire and grey embroidery on it.

==+==

__

He remembered when he first met Syu-san. Mitsu-kun (why he had the guts to call Buchou 'Mitsu-kun' and Fuji 'Syu-san' was a question that Oishi often posed him, and he'd smiled and said that it was because he could get away with it, and get away with it he did) had been telling him and Oishi about the quiet tensai who had been an impressive enough tennis player to force him to use his left hand, and then Syu-san had come out smiling and introduced himself as "Fuji Syusuke."

Even then there had been something, a tingling awareness that filled him when he met the bright blue eyes that burned straight through him; something about the tensai had said 'I see your mask, because mine is as intricate; I'm an enigma you won't be able to solve.'

And because he was Kikumaru Eiji, because he had more secrets about himself than any other person he knew other than maybe the man standing before him, because he was tired of straight-forward guys like Mitsu-kun, like Oishi.... he'd answered the challenge.

Despite all the teasing, the shocks, and the failed glomps; he doesn't regret it to this day.

==+==

With a grin, he looked closer at the sample ribbon on display. The grey and sapphire threads made a stark contrast to their black background as they twisted in a simple, yet elegant double helix. His eyes grew cloudy with memory, then he snapped out of it and bounded towards the cash register.

==+==

__

He remembers their second year, and how Syu-san would smile at him.

He remembers that infuriating look that, really, only Syu-san could pull off- the one that smirks through the smile while the smallest glimmer of sapphires peeks out at you. The one that looks at you, and sees all of you.

He remembers it because that year Syu-san would ask him why he was still in the club house and, "Ara? Waiting for Oishi, ne?" then give him that look_, eyes seeming to rake his form before settling back into that smile. It would make him flush, cheeks a distinct red as he wondered if, for the nth time, if Syu-san _knew. _He still does it now, but he doesn't mind it so much._

It means that Syu-san is still drawn to him.

It was also last year that he discovered when Syu-san's birthday was.

He'd come in February 28th, confident in thinking that Syusuke's birthday would be the next day and that he had one more day to wrap the gift sitting on his desk. Imagine his surprise when Syu-san informed him, with no change in expression, that his birthday was really on February 29, and that he alternated celebrating his birthday on March 1st and February 28th as the years cycled.

Syusuke had also seen fit to tell him, Taka-san, Oishi, Tezuka, and Inui that he wouldn't accept presents a day late, because of something his Nee-san had told him. The others had smiled and taken the presents out- telling Syu-san that they'd come prepared, after all March first was a game day and they would probably forget to hand of their gift with all the adrenaline. In the end, only he hadn't given Syu-san a gift that year, and he'd apologized.

After his apology, Syu-san looked at him solemnly then opened his eyes.

"The only gift I'd ever want from you, you've already given to someone more deserving. It's alright Eiji, you can just make it up to me next year."

Then Syusuke eyes had melted into something that almost looked wounded, and Eiji had pulled his friend into a warm hug, ignoring the shivers that went down his spine as they touched in favour of comforting his friend.

It was several months later, when Syusuke had decimated Oishi in a particularly unforgiving match that what Syu-san had said clicked in his mind and he'd shaken his head about how much of a baka his friend was, and how much of a baka he_ was._

Syusuke had been as fooled as the rest of his team appeared to be, but he didn't love Oishi, even if everyone else, including Oishi himself, seemed to think that he did.

And like so many other things, when Eiji fell in love, it was real, and because this was the only chance he felt he had left, he couldn't, wouldn't, _ screw it up._

==+==

With a smile, he paid for his purchase and left the store.

-tsuzuku-

__

it doesn't make much sense but :shrugs: .....~.^ I have the last part of this typed out already, so I'll just wait until the twenty-ninth to post it :giggle:


	2. an ending

A/N: gomen -.- but it's up now. Oh, and I apologize in advance if it seems disjointed. All of my files got wiped when my mom decided to get revenge on me for crashing her computer and I didn't back this fic up, so I ended up rewriting it while watching the Oscars o.O;;

****

Otanjobi Omedetou

__

by: amirynn

Eiji's smile was not devious, though there was a certain hint of mischievousness in it that made him nervous. Eyes bleary, he welcomed the slightly taller boy in, then stretched languidly, a smile slipping onto his face when he saw Eiji blush at the band of skin that appeared around his midriff.

In his unguarded state he almost smirked, but he refrained from doing so with admirable effort. It wasn't as though he didn't know what Eiji was doing there- after all if the regulars had wanted him to not find out about their so called surprise party, they would not have allowed Momoshiro, Taka-san, or Oishi to know- those three did not know how to keep a secret.

Normally, he would have made himself impossible to find, then arrive at the party and help set up until they noticed that he was there, and truthfully that had been what he was planning to do. But quite apparently, Eiji knew him close to, or possibly even as well as he knew Eiji himself, for the red-head had arrived early- 9:30 AM on a Sunday in fact.

If he were just a little more awake, he was sure he could appreciate the red head's fingers lacing with his as Eiji bound towards the kitchen a little too enthusiastically for this early in the morning. As it was, though he couldn't help but smile at his friend's exuberance, he still couldn't quite keep his attention on enjoying the moment. With that in mind, his eyes once more gravitated to Eiji, then their linked hands. His attention lay on their hands for an endless moment, then suddenly a cup of coffee was shoved underneath his nose.

Blinking owlishly, he looked up at his friend. Eiji laughed at his unfocused eyes, then pushed the cup of sweet, creamy coffee at him. As soon as Syusuke collected himself enough to begin sipping at the caffeine-filled liquid, the redhead turned to the other occupants of the room.

"Ohayo Yumiko-neesan~!" The older woman didn't even bother looking up from where she had rested her head on the table, merely waving at the energetic red-head as the youngest Fuji made his appearance.

"Yuuta!"

The younger boy barely had time to blink before the red blur glomped him.

"Are? Eiji-senpai?"

The redhead grinned sheepishly then helped him up.

"'Hayo Yuuta, I'm here because-"

"Aniki probably knows about the surprise party and you wanted to help out a bit."

The redhead shrugged, and the younger boy's eyes widened momentarily.

"You don't mean...."

"It would be an adequate birthday present."

"Ha, I'd love to see Aniki's face after that."

The two entered the kitchen as their conversation progressed.

"It's kind of odd how Echizen knows though."

"Wha- You're kidding!"

"Ara? What does Ryoma-kun know?"

Not noticing the change in his friend's tone, and pitch, Yuuta continued on blithely as he grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Ah, Eiji's going to-"

Syusuke raised an eyebrow as Eiji blushed and held Yuuta's mouth closed.

"Saa, let's go Syu-san, hours are wasting!"

The sceptical look still in the shadows of his face, the tensai shrugged then disappeared to his room to change. The day passed by quickly, to quickly, and the morning's incidents slowly faded from his immediate memory as Eiji pulled him from place to place- sight seeing in Tokyo.

Soon the sun began to set. Eyeing his watch, Eiji shrugged apologetically at his friend.

"Oops, I promised Yuuta I'd have you home by now, sorry we didn't have time to go to the Tower Syu-san."

Syusuke shrugged and Eiji smiled. Lacing his hand with his friend's, Eiji kept it through out the, almost to short, journey to Syusuke's home. Smiling at the slightly baffled look on Syusuke's face, he opened the door for his friend, whispering a laughter filled comment before flipping the switch.

__

"At least try to act surprised, ne?"

"SURPRISE!"

Syusuke was swept into the small crowd of people, a smile on the corners of his lips as the evening went by. Laughing quietly when Saeki and Yuuta had a mock fight over him, his laughter continued as Momoshiro overheard and, face red, and tripped into Kaidoh. Covertly passing Taka-san a racket, he faded into the background and watched the chaos commence, leaning against the wall in amusement. Near the end of the party, having which continued with him merely observing quietly from the sidelines, the soft rumbling voice of his buchou invaded the cocoon of silence that had engulfed him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I couldn't help it."

"Mmm, Yuuta told me to tell you to meet him round back- something about traditional Fuji greetings."

His piece said the captain turned to rejoin Oishi, before he paused then gave his friend a warm smile. 

"Ah, and Happy Birthday Syusuke."

Ever present smile on his face, the tensai shrugged then began navigating his way through the crowd, pausing only to listen into several interesting conversations.

"I-Inui-senpai, p-please, not the, NO! _Somebody_ HEL-"

"Yeah, that's why you can, and should do it this way. If you surprise him enough he'll be speechless for the rest of the night."

"Ah, but would that _work_ on Kaido-"

"Ne, are you going to go through with it Kikumaru-senpai?"

"A-ah."

"I see, well, good luck."

Syusuke paused, and looked at the blushing redhead. The uncomfortable feeling of his heart sinking into his stomach caused him to choke when he saw Oishi headed towards his friend. An uncomfortable pressure burned behind his eyes and with a scowl on the edges of his lips, he headed to his backyard.

A few minutes later, his keen ears detected a familiar step on the foyer then sighed when he heard the door closing.

"Shouldn't you be with Oishi-kun?"

"If I wanted to be with Oishi I'd be with him right now."

An uncomfortable silence engulfed them, only emphasised by the sounds of the party in the Fuji house.

"Ne, Syu-san."

"Go to Oishi, Eiji. Don't tease me like this."

"Syu-san, look at me."

Syusuke's bangs hid his eyes as he leaned heavily on the wall, heart constricting in pain as he tried to convince himself that it was better that he let Eiji go before his heart became anymore torn.

"Syusuke."

The soft touch pushed his chin and, therefore his eyes up.

"I still need to give you my present."

The kiss was sweet and unexpected. Soft, lingering, and yet somehow so remarkably Eiji that Syusuke felt his control slip as he melted into the kiss. As it broke his eyes slipped open, though he couldn't remember closing them, and his eyes fell upon the soft ribbon around the other boy's neck.

Eiji smiled as the emotions flitted through his friend, no his love's sapphire eyes as one plus one slowly began to equal two.

"Eiji?"

The red-head smiled- this was probably the only time he'd ever have the upper hand with Syusuke. With no hesitation in his actions, he slowly kissed the slightly smaller boy, his emotions pouring out of him in an attempt to make the stubborn boy understand. Breaking it off, he rested his forehead against Syusuke's.

"Do you accept my gift?"

Sapphire eyes never leaving his own grey, the smaller boy pulled him down for another kiss, this one more heated than the previous two. Allowing the wall to support his weight, Eiji smiled down at the boy who had stolen his heart.

"Otanjobi omedetou."

-owari-

Responses:

Sorry for the wait minna-chan, and I hope it lived up to expectation~


End file.
